User talk:13th madman
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Harlequin pirates page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 20:55, May 26, 2011 :Have fun :) Re It's ok,its just a glitch..tell me if it still doesnt work after 2-3 days:) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] RE Nope I dont have any idea/I'm unable to understand what you mean:)-- collab! Let's collaborate!!!!!!!!!!! Putridas 12:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How about.... HOW ABOUT your character gets into a lil trouble and my crew helps you, or the other way around. Putridas 22:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, we gotta need to have an ending we need an ending for your story quick, it's taking forever. Putridas 12:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) part 2 Duuuude, we should try another collab. sup any plans for future collaborations? Putridas 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) but.... What rumours exactly? Putridas 08:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Big idea? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Roronoa_Senshi&diff=prev&oldid=33267..yo what's the big idea in making me tell what I never told...I know it's a mistake..but be mindful that these things are taken seriously....dont ever do that again.....you get it right? : You dont need to be sorry..just be careful from next time and always sign your posts with a ~~~~..thanks:)-- Sorry Do you sill want to collab? If so, with who, and where? Roronoa Senshi' 14:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat We'll talk about it more when you get there. Roronoa Senshi' 14:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Anyone there? Roronoa Senshi' 14:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Join Chat Please it would help this come out smoothly Roronoa Senshi' 15:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well..... I left Saobody a long time ago. I'm in the new world and It's post timeskip for me. Find another location. Roronoa Senshi' 15:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Please return I am on now and we can work Roronoa Senshi' 17:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Forget chat This isn't working. Comment on Senshi's page. What would happen..... If John saw me at a small island at a Human auction. I purchased a slave there. I have a story and a very good reason behind it, but maybe John gets the wrong idea and starts to want to kill me. Roronoa Senshi' 19:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey..... Maybe while trying to get her to my next adventure, John stops me Roronoa Senshi' 20:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Jesters aren't laughing. Senshi and Treseme's Slave Clash Tag your turn Roronoa Senshi' 21:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ditto BTW: Only Ishi knows about Shiroka so don't be surprised if the rest of my crew gives Jane Rose the deer-in-the-headlights look, though Ishi might subtily respond. Roronoa Senshi' 12:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) toop Nice, let's do it!!! Putridas 10:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) aweshome let's do this!!! Putridas 23:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Layout issue Hello, this is the Fleet Admiral. As you noticed, the layouts are locked to prevent edits from accident and vandalism. You commented that you could actually edit the page from using a link from one of your pages. I would like to know which page you got the link so I can make sure no one edit it. Please and Thanks and have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 07:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) how about Dead and Gone? Putridas 12:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) awesome I can't wait dude Putridas 10:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's do it. Putridas 22:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) loool well, you should start making it. Putridas 12:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) HORDY JONES jerry the zombie... REMINDS ME OF HORDY! Putridas 11:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) dude Give me the plothole of the strory, and I'll add things up Putridas 20:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) liiiisteeeen Dude, I'm stuck with our collab Putridas 14:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea. Don't worry. Just tell me what's going to happen about Senshin's two shadows... And Jerry should be a giant squid undead fisman. Putridas 11:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. So the guy who uses the shadow type mythical zoan can create shadows that can solidify themselves and have the battle prowess of the one who they're copying...? Putridas 14:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's the "Got attacked from behind and we got knocked out unconcious" act. Putridas 15:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The shadows.... Well, the guy with the power to control the shadows uses his powers and caught our crews off guard... Putridas 10:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadows are solids. Yeah, but how will they like beat they'e shadows? Exchange enemies or something? your turn Well, it's your turn so feel free to edit something you find wrong. Putridas 13:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Squid Good. A squid fishman... PLus the shadows, it's going to be a hard fight. Putridas 15:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tragic So.... They manage to beat the squid guy and they continue on their attempt to rescue sally but it all failed... ENEMY So do they have to fight some strong enemy? Putridas 01:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, so the situation when they enter the tower should be like this. Barry charges at them, enraged cause we killed his friend but Malachi shoots him and Jango pins him down, but barry planned it all along he does this weird sealing technique to subdue us and those mysterious guys shows up and kills barry. The seal wears off and we get to fight them. 1 guy for 1 enemy, Putridas 12:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, what's piotr's ability? Putridas 15:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bone fight or something? So, what's the joke?! Putridas 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Tag your it. Roronoa Senshi' 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible Collab :) Ok Ok, Thats no problem as most of the collabs ive done where planned via talk page, Anyways, Do you have any possible idea's for our collab in which would cause for your character and his crew to come save Nova against the Marines at G-0?? cuuuuuuuuuuuz i got nothing at the moment in time >.> 1NF3RNO 08:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well the SkyGlider is currently the Largest ship to ever be made from Adam Wood, Depends on the size and density of the object really, i mean it would crush through most things. I was thinking maybe John Jango could clash with Nova? I mean it seems he is one of few good guys on this wiki that could offer Nova a challenge, It would also be a challenge for Jango due to trying to use his power before being attacked by Nova, hence the other way around aswell :P 1NF3RNO 09:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I need help. Dude, can you please help me with this character? Feel free to add the missing parts. And write down her history. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mayuko_Ichijo Putridas 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Boner Can he say something like "Bonerific!" Putridas 12:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) TAG!!! your it Roronoa Senshi' 22:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Collab yea that sounds good. which crew the pudge or the madness Pudge48 21:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thats fine they are a new crew i am working on. so what are you thinking of for what is going to happen. Pudge48 09:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) planing It is very likely due to the fact that he wants to stop the world goverment and slavery. you could add any of your crew mebers cuase it would be Pudge, Carlos, Payton and Carra for me. Pudge48 14:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) well pudge is a bit mad so he could come crashing in whilst your crew are doing the same thing but in a far less obvios way. in ansewr to your questions pudge has not been a noble from the age of ten he is now 18 post time skip works for me comeing home and blowing it up!! for the titel up to you thou and im fresh out of island names. Pudge48 16:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) he left before but he left fro the seas around the same time as luffy. and thats a good title also think the island is very good.